Solitary Girl
by MUK4short
Summary: A girl who knows peace,love,hate,despair,betrayal,& friendship must choose a path that dosen't destroy everything she wants.OCs INCLUDED Black Rock Shooter will help her find her path and regain her broken memories.


_Solitary Girl_

**(Author's Note:This is a FanFic so please don't get the wrong some fun with our imagination.**

**But otherwise, please enjoy and send any questions about the story if you have any.**

**And there will be pictures soon,please be patient. Thank You~ )**

When a child is young,it is easy for him/her to stray onto the wrong path.

Though there is no such thing as the right or wrong path in this world.

People should always have reasons for doing something.

It may be a reason you won't understand,but in their eyes it makes perfect sense.

A young girl at the age of three has a terrible life in her home.

She's never abused physically, but mentally and emotionally she was suffering worse than she could ever imagine.

With no friends and no one to trust,she kept to herself.

Everyone knows her as the shy and quiet girl who was always nice and did whatever she could for anyone.

On the inside she felt like a trapped and hate for everyone and everything.

The girl never tried to make friends,but she ended up with some that came to her.

As she appeared to be enjoying their company and their fun ways,she would then go home to cry  
>herself to sleep.<p>

It may have been true that there were people who had actually loved her and cared for her,but she never felt as if she was.

Soon the girl stepped into the pool of she was powerful and no one could stop her.

Her appearance to others stayed the same as she grew and matured,but on the inside she was turning into a monster.

After a few years,she got tired of being "stronger than everyone".

She wanted to set a goal for goal came quick to her.

She wanted to be loved,cared for, that would always be with her,no matter what.

The girl created a "new character" for herself.

_Path Of Despair_

**(Sorry another quick note,I'm gonna skip the chapter that was supposed to come first about her being a beast.**

**Im gonna head straight to the part were she trys to reach her goal. Note: Black Rock Shooter)**

My eyes were numb as they slowly opened to the cold air around me.I was laying on the ground,it was cold.

I picked my head off the floor so I could see what it was.

It was a black and white checkered floor,and it felt like marble.

I slowly sat up.I didn't want to rush,there was no reason for it.

I wiped my eyes so they could adjust to the new settings I was in.

I quickly realized as I did this that my hands were almost a bleach white.

I almost jumped suprised,but I was able to control my body.I was human and had to adjust.

The air smelled musty,but for some reason in a good way.

I couldn't recognize my surroundings at marble pillars that looked centuries old and some were broken.

There was no ceiling and I could see the was a brownish black,just a dark color with little spots of white peaking through the clouds.

The only sound I could hear was my breathing,and the sound of the wind that sometimes came in a gust.

Though the area wasn't familiar,it felt safe.

I stood up without hesitation.I wanted to know where I was,and where others were.

I noticed as I stood up I was wearing a strange set of clothes.A black plain crop top,with black scruffs around the wrists.

And I was wearing some type of wasn't jeans or sweat pants,it almost felt like the material of  
>my shirt.<p>

Around my waist I had six giant rings,three on each one side the three rings were all flat and sleek.

I guessed those were my weapons.

On the other side the three rings looked like regular rings,only that there were metal spikes lining aroung them facing inward.

I didn't know how I was supposed to use those so I just didn't bother with them.

I started walking down the hall.I didn't know how long it was,but I thought I could see a walk wasn't fun.

It was eerie only knowing (or thinking) that I was the only one there,and that I could only hear my breathing,footsteps,and wind.

As I approached the door I heard a huge sounded like a fight,with two metal weapons.I paused infront of the door.

I didn't want to intrude on the fight,I wouldn't even know what to do anyway.I stood there,just listening.

At some moments it did get louder,or there was a quiet no words maybe a sigh,giggle,or smirk.

But nothing a few moments it stopped.I still stood there thinking over what I should do.

I knew it would be better for me to stay put or turn around and find another way out,but my curiosity was too strong and I pushed open the door.

To my suprise,it was an old a lot of it was ruined either from the fight or the age,but I'm gonna have to go with both.

There were chains almost everywhere,broken or not connected to almost everything.

A girl stood near me,about twenty feet was looking up at her opponent who was entangled in chains and up closer to the ceiling.

She slowly turned to look at eyes looked weird,a strange ring effect down to the pupil,and they were a bright green.

Her shirt looked like a girl's dress.A layering part at the below she wore tights,with what looked like ballet shoes.

Of course everything was black like my hands had black gloves on them,and her fingers looked like they had claws.

Her hair was black and only two single curls were on each side of her on her head were horns made  
>out of chains.<p>

A smirk played on her lips,as she watched me with her arms folded across her expression didn't change.

I didn't feel intimidated,but a part of me knew that she may win in a battle,considering the fact she knew what she was doing.

I lost eye contact with her and looked up at her opponent.

As far as I could see,it was a girl with black hair with two pony tails,one on each side of her head.

She was wearing a black jacket with a white strip going down each sleeve.

There was a weapon attached to her left arm,but it didn't look was wearing a pair of small shorts and they were also black.

The girl who I had first seen had started walking torwards was now about fifteen feet away.

I put my hand out infront of me,palm facing her and finger tips raised up,meaning 'stop' and she did.

The smirk had never left her face and she looked at me like it wasn't going anywhere,I slowly put my  
>and down.<p>

We stared at each other for a while,it was a waiting a while her smirk finally faded and we continued to stare.

"Who are you?"I asked after another long pause.

Her smirk reappeared as she took a few steps back and lifted her right arm up.

She only snapped her fingers and the floor began to crumble.

She was able to run and grab her opponent,only breaking the ends of the chains that were connected to the wall while also keeping her opponent tangled.

She quickly scaled the wall upward.

While I only watched,I didn't have time to save myself and it was too late.

The floor broke beneath me and I fell down into the pit of darkness.

I was awoken by a high pitched suprised me so I quickly sat up and looked around.

I was in darkness and see a faint light going upward and a coming from my left side.

I tried to remembered what had happened last.A girl had broken the floor and sent me to my doom,but I was still alive.

I was awoken by a high pitched scream.

It suprised me so I quickly sat up and looked around.

I was in darkness and see a faint light going upward and a coming from my left side.

I tried to remembered what had happened last.A girl had broken the floor and sent me to my doom,but I was still alive.

The place tarted to rumble ' of the coliseum started droping down into the hole.

The place was falling apart.I quickly got on my feet and started running torwards the light to my left.

I didn't know where it led to but it was better than being cruushed.

Before I knew it I was outside and I continued to run.I noticed that I was still technically in a hole.I was just in a palace and the palace had been built in a hole.

I didn't spend that much time thinking about it because I still had to run from the rubble falling ontop of me.

I was moving as fast as I could and as swift.

Sometimes when a rock fell infront of me,it only took one punch to break.

I made it to the edge of the hole which was high up and it would be impossible to climb or jump.

I looked to my sides trying to find a ladder or something to use to get out.

To my far right I could see some stairs,but they were too far away.

"Damnit."I muttered to myself.

I looked back over to my right,there was a pile of rocks.A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I ran towards the rocks.

I was able to jump on them all the way up and out of the hole just in time.

I put my hands on my knees' gasping for air from running.

After a moment of that I was able to control my breathing and watch the palace crumble to bits,  
>filling up the hole.<p>

I stood there staring at it,trying to think of what to do next.

As far as I knew they both may have died and besides,I hadn't known them in he first place.

I tried to remember where I was before I came to this world.I remembered nothing.A chill ran down my spine.

I was lost and had nothing except myself.I sighed confused and then looked around.

Not far from where I was standing I saw the girl with the pony was talking to two other girls.

Soon after,the two girls faded with a bright glow leaving their place and then disappearing.

The girl turned around to look at the palace,but then I caught her eye and she stopped to look at me.


End file.
